Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body training device, and more particularly to a waist training device.
Description of the Prior Art
Many people train their waists by hula hoops. However, because the inner diameter of the hula hoop is much greater than the waistline of the user, users, especially unexperienced users, can hardly control the hula hoop to keep the hula hoop to rotate on the waist. Once the hula hoop falls from the waist, the user cannot perform the training anymore. Moreover, when the user shakes his/her waist improperly, the waist of the user may get hurt.
Accordingly, improved waist training products are developed. For example, as disclosed in a PCT patent publication (publication number WO 94/12242), a waist sporting equipment has a ring assembly, and a weight body is slidably assembled to the ring assembly, so that the ring assembly can be assembled to the waist of a user, and the user can shake waist to allow the weight body to move along the ring assembly. Consequently, the user can perform waist training. However, the inner diameter of the ring assembly is fixed, so the waist sporting equipment cannot be adapted to users with different body shapes. Accordingly, the waist sporting equipment further has an elastic band assembled in the ring assembly to firmly position with the waist of the user. However, the positioning performance of the elastic band is not good enough, so that the ring assembly would fall from the waist when the user shakes waist.
Another device for exercising waist, as disclosed in a Taiwan patent (patent number M458992), the device has a ring assembly, and the ring assembly has an adjustable section whose length can be adjusted slightly, so that the overall length of the ring assembly can be changed, and the inner diameter of the ring assembly can be adjusted for users with different body shapes. However, the variation in length of the adjustable section is not broad enough to meet different user requirements.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.